


found: distressed redhead wanting to cuddle

by yuukanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukanda/pseuds/yuukanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi's distressed, Kanda doesn't care, and Lavi thinks maybe he should find a new boyfriend that will actually, y'know, take care of him when his head hurts so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found: distressed redhead wanting to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> hoooooly hell this is my first time writing laviyuu and wow i hope it doesn't suck too bad
> 
> this is also probably (hopefully) the first of many modern/college au drabbles for laviyuu and co.

Lavi is distressed and Kanda could care less.

Hurtful, really. Normal, honestly.

Lavi's stretched out on his stomach across the bed, too long legs dangling off one side while he tries to keep his hold on the boy who stands at the other side. Arms are wrapped around Kanda's waist, and his long fingers work to peel an idiot's arms _off._

He has things to do and humoring an upset idiot rabbit is not one of things. Said idiot rabbit just grabs onto the hem of Kanda's shirt instead, though, and tugs, letting out a loud - and horribly pathetic - whine as he does so. The first response to the whine is an equally loud and annoyed sigh. "Let go of me," Kanda adds as a second and final reply, and he pulls at strong arms again.

Lavi's lower lip sticks out in a pout, but he knows very well that it will do nothing to convince Kanda. Doesn't keep him from trying, though. "Yuuuuu," he sing-songs and pulls on Kanda's shirt again. "Can't you just stay? Pleeeaase?"

He's still whining, almost ready to beg, because his head is pounding with an alcohol-induced migraine and he just wants some damn cuddling until the stupid pain relievers start to kick in. Lady Luck is decidedly _not_ smiling down at him, it seems, because all he gets is another scowl and more scolding. (As if he didn't already get enough scolding the night before.) He tunes out Kanda's scolding like he always does, and not for the first time since waking up with a pounding in his head that could rival the noise a jackhammer will make, he contemplates the pros and cons of breaking up with this person he seems to like enough to call his boyfriend (although for the life of him, he can't remember _why_ right now - and what a shame that is, because he has perfect recall and he could use a little reminder as to why he likes this particular grump so much at the moment).

Pro: find a significant other who would take care of him in moments like this.

Con: lose mindblowingly amazing sex.

(Also lose the one person that he's able to connect with in a way that he knows he could never replicate.)

There’s more for each, Lavi knows that, but at the current moment, those are what matter to him and as it turns out cons win in the end (congrats, Kanda, you just won the grand prize of keeping Lavi around for God knows how long) and Lavi tugs on Kanda's shirt again, harder this time. He is distressed at being abandoned in his time of need (Kanda would argue that he has these "times of need" quite a lot; Lavi would ignore him like normal) and his head is pounding and he wants to curl up against Kanda's side like he's done so many times before and he's _going_ to get what he wants, damn it.

They are both terribly stubborn, one determined to get what he wants and the other determined to not give in, and many could argue that they make a terrible pair. Lavi would argue in return that they make a wonderful pair, thank you very much, and besides - how can they make a terrible pair when Kanda actually _smiles_ sometimes when he’s around Lavi. Lenalee even has photographic evidence which she and Lavi have done a very good job of making sure Kanda is not aware of.

Internal monologue of thoughts off, back to the matter at hand, and Lavi is still persistently tugging on Kanda’s shirt. Kanda, bless his soul for not smacking the redhead already, is standing very still, arms crossed as he frowns down at Lavi. Lavi, on the other hand, is tugging weakly now like he's almost ready to give up (he's not) and he would happily like to look back up at Kanda but craning his neck up just seems like too much effort at the moment with a pounding that lacks all sense of rhythm in his head so he’s stuck looking at Kanda’s hips.

Which, honestly, he doesn’t mind in the least bit, because damn, they’re really nice hips. There's the little problem of him not actually being able to _see_ them right now, considering that Kanda’s clothes are covering them - but still, it's the thought that counts.

He knows that Kanda’s starting to get impatient, because he’s not relaxed and if Lavi looked up, he’s guessing he’d see an almost murderous look on Kanda’s face.

Again, normal. It's not a day ending in y if Kanda doesn't look murderous at least once.

Poor Kanda, because Lavi has patience that goes on for miles and miles, and he is still very fucking determined to get some actual cuddling out of Kanda. He also knows, from experience, that with enough bugging Kanda will give in to a lot of things just to make you stop bugging him. Lavi’s never actually tried bugging Kanda for this before, though, but he makes a desperate plea somewhere in the back of his mind that it won’t take much longer.

And oh, okay, maybe Lady Luck is smiling down at him because the sigh Kanda lets out is most definitely a defeated one and now Lavi looks smug. In one final act, he grabs fistfuls of Kanda’s shirt and tugs as hard as he can, rolling onto his side when Kanda comes falling down the bed with a surprised noise. Kanda rolls onto his back and tsks at Lavi, who happily ignores that as he gets up on his knees, moves around and pulls Kanda with him until their heads are up by the pillows before dropping down onto his stomach with all the grace of a wrecking ball flying through a cement wall. The bed makes a slight ‘oomph’ sound when he falls - which Lavi echoes with his own mouth when his face hits a pillow.

“You’re being awfully demanding right now,” Kanda says, as he’s pushed and pulled into a position apparently more comfortable for Lavi - which Lavi doesn’t even take advantage of, he notes. Muffled noises come from where Lavi’s face is pressed into a pillow and Kanda frowns a little, rolling onto his side and poking at Lavi’s shoulder. “Is there a reason _why_ you were being so incessantly persistent in your attempts to get me on the bed?”

Lavi can think of a few reasons why he should be ‘incessantly persistent’ to get Kanda onto a bed. Every single reason is not what he wants now, though, and he lifts his head up. “Oh. Yeah.” And that’s all he says before he rolls over so that he’s facing Kanda, scoots down on the bed a little, and then attaches himself to Kanda’s side. The force of him pressing against Kanda pushes Kanda onto his back again, and Lavi tangles their legs up as his arms wrap around Kanda’s torso. Lets out a content noise and presses closer when Kanda moves enough to get his arm out from Lavi so that it can wrap around Lavi’s shoulders.

Lifts his head up and catches Kanda looking at him, so he propels himself up and plants a kiss on Kanda’s lips. Short and sweet, and when Lavi moves back there’s a stupid grin on his face. “Thank Yuu,” he says. Name puns, he loves them - sometimes it’s the best part of forcing himself into Kanda’s life. Kanda rolls his eyes and grunts, and it’s as close to a ‘you’re welcome’ as Lavi’s going to get at the moment, so he hums a little as he presses his face against Kanda’s neck again, eye closing.

Pain killers kicking in, as well as the even breathing of Kanda that matches his own, and Lavi’s asleep in minutes, wrapped around his favorite grump like an octopus. Doesn’t take long for Kanda to fall asleep, too, and they end up sleeping all day and missing lunch with Lenalee and Daisya and Alma, as well as them both missing their classes.

(Good thing Lavi’s a charismatic smooth talker when he wants to be.)


End file.
